Things can happen
by poppy90
Summary: What can happen, when there's a change to the dorm system at Hogwarts. Read to find out more... Contains sex.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the characters.

Please ignore The Half-Blood Prince.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first day of school was filled with excitement. The School of Hogwarts has undergone a great renovation and 2 people shared a dormitory now. Everyone was eager to find out their respective sleeping partners. They held their breaths as Professor Mcgonagall slowly read out their names.

"Fred Weasley, Neville Longbottom."

A gasp immediately shot out of the crowd. Everyone turned to look at Fred Weasley, who muttered, "Just my luck." George sniggered and was dealt a punch from Fred.

"George Weasley, Dennis Creevey."

Fred burst into laughter as George's face turned pale. "Good luck too."

A few more names were read out before…

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley."

Harry and Ron grinned at each other. "Yeah, room mates again!"

It was not long before the girls' turn came.

"Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley."

Both smiled. Ron heaved a sigh of relief, "I was afraid Ginny would be having bad influence from others."

As Professor Mcgonagall finished the list of names, the students split to their respective dorms to unpack for the day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later…..

Ron and Harry were in the room, doing potions homework. Suddenly, Ron nudged Harry.

"Hey. I was wondering what you think about couples living under one roof."

"Huh? Why the sudden question? Don't tell me you and Hermione are planning to stay together?"

"Well, we were thinking, with the workload piling up, it would be easier for me and her if we stayed together…"

"But Ginny is living with her. What did she say about it?"

"That was what I wanted to discuss with you. Do you mind, if Ginny moves in to stay with you?"

Harry gasped, "But, she's a girl! And, we are not allowed to switch dorms!"

"Please. Professor Mcgonagall won't find out. I swear. Ginny has also agreed to it. Please. Just take it on account of the friendship between us."

Harry hesitated, "But… but….."

"Please…."

"Ok, fine. But if I don't get used to it, you will move back here and she will move back there. Fine?"

"Yeah!" Ron suddenly kneel on the floor and started kowtowing.

Harry burst off laughing. "Come on, haha, it's only a small matter."

But, deep down, he was worried.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night……

Harry lied in his bed, unable to fall asleep. He has often viewed Ginny as attractive. In fact, he was afraid he had slight feelings for her. And he didn't know how to deal with a female counterpart after all. And he was Ron's sister! That meant he had to show extra care towards her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a short chapter. I know it. Just a start.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the characters.

Please ignore half-blood prince.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was a Sunday. Ron had moved his stuff out early in the morning.

Just then, the door swerved around and Ginny entered the room, cluttered with stuff in her hands.

"Oops, hi." Ginny muttered as she entered the room. She suddenly lost balance and fell onto the floor, on top of her belongings she had brought along.

"Let me help you," Harry said as he hurried over to hold Ginny up. He started picking up her things as Ginny arranged herself. "So sorry to bother you the moment I step into this room.."

"It's perfectly all right." Harry smiled at Ginny.

As Harry helped her arrange her books on her desk, Ginny went to the toilet. Harry couldn't help but think how beautiful Ginny has turned since the holidays. Ginny was slim and her boobs were just right. Her fashion sense had improved immensely and he even heard rumours that several guys in school had a crush on her.

That night….

Harry finished bathing and exit the toilet, in his briefs only. What he faced next was Ginny looking shocked at him. Harry gasped and quickly turn around, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I completely forgot that you are living here instead of Ron."

Ginny gained her composure and giggled, "It's all right."

And as Harry walked to her wardrobe to get his clothes, Ginny said, "In fact, I'm completely fine with you doing that."

Harry was shocked and he barely detected a sense of naughtiness in Ginny's voice.

In fact, Ginny was completely turned on by what she saw. She knew Harry had a good body, but she never knew it was that good. And that little tussle of hair on his chest all the more added to his sexiness. And she could make out a big bulge underneath that briefs.

Nearing midnight, both lied on their beds, trying to sleep.

"Oh man. I have completely embarrassed myself in front of her… But… somehow… she said she didn't mind…" Harry thought.

"That's a great body. But did I sound desperate?" Ginny thought to herself.

The next day……

Harry was sitting on his bed, reading a book Hermione lent him. Ginny exit from the toilet, and this time, it was Harry's turn to be shock.

Ginny was dressed in a tube top and a mini-skirt.

"It's getting kind of hot, so I was thinking maybe I should put on less clothes."

Harry couldn't help but stare at Ginny as she walked around the room. Her perfect figure was obvious, Ginny is beautiful, too beautiful.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comments please. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the characters.

Please ignore The Half-Blood Prince.

As days passed, Harry found Ginny more beautiful and he could notice she was looking at him whenever he came out of the bathroom. He could sense what she wanted and that was what he wanted to.

One night….

Ginny was standing, packing her books after she had done her homework. Harry sat on his bed, admiring at Ginny's body. He suddenly stood up and walked towards Ginny and hugged her from behind.

Ginny uttered a gasp, "What are you doing!"

Harry whispered into her ears, "I want you. And I know, you want me too."

Ginny was afraid, "But, I'm afraid."

Harry, "Well, I'm here for you."

Ginny could feel the muscular arms wrapped around her. She relaxed. Suddenly, she felt a squeeze at her boobs and let out a gasp.

Harry caressed her body, sending Ginny into shock but enjoyment. She enjoyed the touch of this well-built guy and could smell the cologne which enhanced the sexiness of this guy who was touching her.

Harry turned her around and looked at her in the eyes. "You are so beautiful." Ginny blushed.

Harry held her chin up and gave her a peck on her lips and looked at her. Seeing no sign of resistance but only shyness, Harry pressed his lips firmly on hers. Ginny almost melted in his arms, this lips were warm and felt good. She reacted by kissing him and soon the kissing got more intense that they had to part to take in a breath. Harry slowly inserted his tongue into her mouth and tasted it, enjoying the tenderness of this young girl. Ginny slowly teased Harry by pushing her tongue against his and Harry soon gave her entrance into his and enjoyed the sensation.

Their lips slowly parted and Harry bent down slightly to undo her tube top. A gush of air hit her boobs as the tube top ended in Harry's hands. Harry smelt the tube top, sending Ginny into embarrassment. Harry looked at her boobs, "You know something, this would send any guy into smiles."

Ginny was turned on by then and as Harry played with her boobs, short moans escaped from her. Harry fondled the soft skin of her boobs and felt the nipple. He could feel it getting hard with every touch and smiled at Ginny, "You must be enjoying ha?"

Harry then started licking Ginny's left breast, not forgetting to fondle the right. Her skin tasted good and tender. The nipples were getting real hard and Ginny's moans were getting louder. Harry just wanted to touch the breasts and have them in his hands forever. Ginny was turning horny as Harry's skills begin to get the better of her.

Harry removed his shirt, revealing his amazing figure. Quidditch has given him bulging biceps and nice abs, not to forget the six-pack. Ginny stopped to look at his body before kissing his body and feeling the muscular body. She started sucking his nipple and licking his chest hair. She could smell the lust in the air and wondered how a guy can ever have such a good body. Harry smiled and said, "You like this don't you. Looks like, you don't need me to guide." Ginny slowly traveled from his abs to his six-pack, playing with the happy trail that led down to his privates. His skin was smooth yet manly.

Harry then stopped her and removed her mini-skirt and grinned to himself. "Naughty girl, you aren't wearing any panties…" He fondled Ginny's round ass and spanked it occasionally, turning Ginny on.

Ginny's entrance was getting wetter. Harry placed Ginny on the bed and positioned himself at her entrance. Ginny was getting nervous and crossed her legs.

"Don't be shy." Harry's muscular hands spread Ginny's legs and Ginny was shocked at herself for listening to him so obediently.

"What a beautiful pussy you have got."

"Don't say that. I'm embarrassed."

Harry slowly started fondling the area around her pussy, playing with her pubes. Ginny's moans got more frequent as Harry's every touch sent tingling sensations through her body. Harry wanted to tease her but couldn't wait to touch the beautiful pussy lying right in front of him. He slowly fondled her pussy and Ginny let out a moan. "Relax," said Harry as he started blowing air into Ginny's entrance. He was turned on, seeing the wet state the pussy was in. He slowly licked her entrance, savouring her juices and licked her soft insides. The sensation was hard for Ginny to take as she moaned and moaned. Harry slowly pushed his tongue further in, tasting her before pulling out and kissing Ginny, sharing her juices between them.

Harry then stuck his finger into Ginny's pussy, loosening her up. Ginny started to relax under Harry's coax. And Harry stuck another finger before a third one. He then removed his fingers and let Ginny taste it.

"Ginny, let you meet my manhood." He laughed.

Harry unzipped his pants and took off his briefs which by now was getting bigger and bigger. Harry had a good 8 inch and his dick was quite fat. Ginny was a little shocked but the big dick in front of her turned her on and she slowly licked the head of his dick. She fondled his pubes and sucked her balls, which was hanging loosely. Ginny could see precum oozing out of his dick and licked it, enjoying the taste it brought. She started licking her whole dick and stuffed it into her mouth as much as she could. She enjoyed the smell his privates gave off and she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter.

"Ginny, you are real good at this." Harry remarked as he let out a moan.

Ginny sucked his dick more furiously as she got the hang of it, sending waves of impulse through his body as Harry's moans started to get frequent. Harry enjoyed her blowjob and knew that he was going to reach his peak soon. He stopped Ginny and lied on top of her, kissing her furiously before playing with her breasts.

"You know something, your boobs are as big as melons." Harry teased.

Ginny loved every touch Harry gave. And Harry enjoyed the body of this young lady.

Harry looked at Ginny in the eyes and said, "Are you ready?"

Ginny nodded and said, "I want it."

Harry slowly positioned his dick at Ginny's pussy and teased her by touching the entrance but not going it. But it was enough to send Ginny moaning again and Harry slowly pushed his thick manhood into her entrance. Ginny gasped. Harry asked, "Is it painful?"

"Go on please, Harry, I want it."

Harry slowly withdrew his manhood out and slowly pushed it in again. He could feel his dick almost bursting as Ginny's pussy tightened around his dick. He withdrew and stuffed it in again, quickening the pace. Ginny was holding onto the sheets tightly as she felt waves and waves of pleasure after every insertion of Harry's manhood. Ginny was screaming nd Harry was very turned on, not to include the sight of Ginny's breasts shaking violently as Harry pumped Ginny.

Harry then withdrew his dick and said, "Ginny, let's try different positions." He was feeling extremely horny by then. Ginny knelt on the floor and Harry slowly inserted his dick again to Ginny's pussy, before quickening the pace and both could feel immense pleasure from the vigorous action they were going through.

They rested for a while as Ginny found it too intense. Harry couldn't help but feel Ginny's skin even when they were resting.

He laid Ginny on the bed against the wall and held up her legs, sticking one finger into her asshole. Ginny gave a small shriek but as Harry got more frequent, she couldn't help but enjoy it. As soon as Harry felt she saw ready, he stuck his gigantic manhood into her asshole and pushed in and out. Ginny was screaming as the sensation was too much for her to bear. "I'm afraid you won't be able to sit properly tomorrow…" Harry sniggered. Ginny's melons were swinging and the look on her face just turned Harry more horny than ever.

"Ginny, how about riding now? Haha."

Harry withdrew his dick and Ginny could feel her asshole sore from the violent pumping. Harry lied on the bed and guided Ginny's entrance to his dick and closely pushed it in. He held Ginny up and down, creating immense pleasure for his dick and the look on Ginny's face just made Harry want to fuck her harder. Ginny enjoyed the ride up and down the huge manhood of Harry. Harry moans got louder and were very frequent. The pleasure was too much for him to take too. Both were sweating profusely and Ginny couldn't help but feel more horny as she saw sweat trickling down Harry's wonderful body.

Harry stopped Ginny and lied her on the bed again. "The last time," Harry said.

Both were by then losing control of themselves and Harry stuck his meat into Ginny's by then loose pussy. Harry moved in and out of her while Ginny moved her hips to meet his satisfaction. The action intensified and both were nearing their peaks. The sight of each other panting and gasping only led to the acceleration of nearing to the peak.

Ginny gave a loud scream as she reached her peak, as immense waves of pleasure were sent through her body. Harry shouted as he climaxed, enjoying the pleasure empowering him for a good period of time. Flows of cum shot out of his dick after flows and Ginny could feel his warm seeds in her pussy. The climax lasted a good amount of time and he could feel his dick turning sore. Cum was dripping out of Ginny's entrance as Harry released his biggest load ever. He rested his dick inside her for a while as they were panting after the intense action. He then retracted his dick and Ginny licked up the cum on his dick, sending little sensations through his body.

"You are damn good. That was a good fuck!" Harry commented.

"I loved it too. Your cum tastes great."

"You milked my balls thoroughly." Harry grinned. The sex experience was much better than he expected.

With that, Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny, and they both fell to sleep.

Comments please. Thanks! Hope you enjyed this.


End file.
